Secangkir Kopi
by DeBeilschmidt
Summary: Seingat Levi, apa yang dikatakan Erwin padanya adalah "teh hitam" dan bukan "kopi hitam". Hm. [Kelanjutan dari "Dialog Tepi Jembatan"]


**Secangkir Kopi**

By: DeBeilschmidt

Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime  
_This story is a non-profit work._

* * *

Ketika bingung, tanyakan jawabannya pada secangkir kopi hitam pekat. Terbuat dari biji robusta yang didatangkan dari salah satu kebun kopi terbaik di Asia Tenggara, sengatan harum menguar dari genggamannya. Tajam dan menusuk. Padahal, dia berani sumpah bahwa yang di pikirannya adalah teh hitam dalam gelas tinggi, dingin saat dipegang. Tapi sekarang? Ia bahkan tidak mengerti mengapa yang ada di hadapannya adalah secangkir kopi hitam. **Panas.**

"Kau tidak suka dengan kopinya?"

Menghela napas setelah satu sesapan. Pahit menjalar di dalam mulut. Dia mencibir saat merasakan mata safir itu bertumbuk pandang dengan mata hitamnya.

"Seingatku, aku tidak pesan ini."

Bukan jawaban. Hanya satu ekspresi kemarahan. Tadi orang ini menawarinya kopi—iya, Levi ingat akan hal itu—tetapi bukankah untuk menghentikannya lompat dari jembatan, syarat yang ia berikan adalah penukaran _espresso_ dengan teh hitam. Ia dapatkan kata 'hitam' tapi bukan teh. Dilihat dari manapun, bahkan dari satelit berorbit tertinggi ataupun dari mikroskop, apa yang ia sesap jelas-jelas kopi. Ini penyelewengan isi kontrak namanya. Ha, pintar.

Erwin di seberangnya nampak tenang. Ia aduk _drip coffee_nya dengan tenang, seolah apa yang ia lakukan adalah masalah sepele dan ucapan Levi merupakan kicau burung di pagi hari. Levi memelototinya, tetapi yang diperbuat Erwin adalah menambahkan satu lagi blok gula ke dalam cangkirnya.

Desah puas pelan Erwin membuat Levi semakin jengkel. Kalau saja dia tidak ingat bahwa benda yang diminumnya sekarang berharga kira-kira dua puluh kali dari harga kopi _sachet_ yang biasa ada di kantornya, barangkali Levi sudah pergi dari tadi. Orang di depannya nampak _sok tahu_, senantiasa memajang ekspresi kasual padanya—bukan hal yang Levi sukai. Terlebih saat dia mulai merasa tidak nyaman dengan situasi ini, Erwin malah membuka pembicaraan. "Levi, mengapa kau mau bunuh diri?"

Levi memandang kopi laknatnya, kemudian berpaling ke Erwin. "Bukan urusanmu," jawabnya sebal.

Ia tidak tahu mengapa kini pria itu memasang wajah layaknya _golden retriever_ yang antusias, alisnya terangkat memaksa jawab. "Sekadar bayaran untuk kopi yang kau minum?"

Tangan Levi mendadak terkepal, giginya menggertak. "Aku tidak minta kau menraktirku."

"_Please?"_

Levi bukanlah tembok, bukan juga batu karang. Lagipula Erwin benar—sedikit cerita mengenai latar belakangnya ingin membenamkan diri di Sungai Thames bukanlah bayaran setimpal. Anggapannya, Erwin sudah menyelamatkan hidupnya dan itu adalah sebuah perkara besar. Ia selalu lemah dengan kata tolong, maka ia menghela napas. "_Life sucks._"

"Hanya itu?" Erwin bertanya. "Tidak ada alasan lain?" Ekspresinya menunjukkan ketidakpercayaan, sungguh, hal yang dikemukakan Levi kelewat sepele sebagai sebuah motif bunuh diri. Tidak masuk akal.

Dan ya, memang pria itu memiliki alasan lain. Dinamika hidup, depresi, lalu apa yang ia harapkan tidak pernah terjadi di kenyataan. Hanya sebuah hal klise, dialami oleh berjuta-juta dari sekian milyar orang di dunia. Namun memang itu kenyataannya, mau bagaimana lagi?

Levi mengangkat bahu. Oh tidak, tidak, dia tidak ingin menceritakan hidupnya yang menyedihkan pada Si Alis Ulat Bulu. Tidak. "Hidup tidak butuh alasan untuk jadi payah. Memangnya kau perlu alasan untuk menalikan tali sepatumu?"

"Punya," jawabnya penuh percaya diri, "Karena kalau aku tidak menalikannya, peluangku terpeleset akan semakin besar."

"… Terserahlah." Mendengar jawaban Erwin, Levi hanya bisa terdiam sesaat sebelum menjawab. Jawaban pintar, mungkin seharusnya dia sudah mengira saat melihat adanya tanda intelektualitas kala matanya bertukar pandang dengan Erwin. Berlama-lama ia di sini, berdebat, dan Levi punya firasat bahwa semua argumennya akan disapu omongan Erwin; kata demi kata, hingga dia kehabisan suku kata bahkan hanya untuk sekadar mengatakan "aku haus".

.

Lima belas menit berlalu bagaikan seribu tahun. Ini adalah sebuah penerapan majas hiperbola, tetapi memang itu yang Levi rasakan. Erwin bersikap kalem, tetapi Erwin bukan Levi dan ia tidak kalem. Di luar, iya, dia berusaha tenang dan tidak bergerak; poin tambahan, dia juga bertingkah seolah menikmati kopinya, walau dalam hati menyumpah dengan kata-kata yang tak pantas. Tak heran, waktu berlalu begitu cepat. Levi tidak membawa jam tangan (untuk apa bawa-bawa jam tangan kalau akhirnya hanya untuk diceburkan ke Sungai Thames?), satu-satunya penunjuk waktu yang diandalkannya adalah jam dinding di atas bar. Sesapan terakhir pada kopi hitam miliknya, dan Levi tanpa segan segera berdiri.

"Kau mau ke mana?"

Geraknya terhenti saat Erwin bertanya padanya. Memutar mata, dalam hati ia berkata: yeah, _sudah kuduga dia akan bertanya._ Ia pun sudah menyiapkan jawaban, sehingga dengan tangkas Levi menjawab. "Pulang."

Ia mengira bahwa jawaban itu sudah menjelaskan segalanya. Mereka sudah berkenalan, kopi mereka sudah habis, lalu dia pulang. Selesai sudah semua urusan ini dan dia bisa menjalani hidup membosankannya dengan tenang, sembari berharap tidak ada persoalan lain yang membuatnya kembali muak sehingga merasa bahwa air bau Sungai Thames adalah solusi tepat.

Tetapi Erwin Smith bukanlah Erwin Smith kalau pikirannya berada di jalur yang sama dengan orang pada umumnya. Ini Smith, dan dia Erwin; menjelaskan mengapa jawaban ketus dan juga sikap tidak ramah tak kunjung membuat sang pria pirang menjauh. Alih-alih mengucapkan selamat tinggal, Erwin justru ikut berdiri, lalu menyejajari Levi sehingga mereka nampak seperti pasangan lawak beda tinggi.

"Apa-apaan? Kau ingin membuatku terlihat pendek atau—"

Sebelum Levi sempat melanjutkan perkataannya, Erwin sudah menukas cepat. Tangan besarnya mengelus kepala Levi. "Kuantar kau pulang."

_Tsk_.

"Tidak butuh."

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan apakah kau masih ingin lompat lagi ke Thames atau tidak."

Argumen kuat dan di sini dia hanya punya rasa jengkel. Ia kalah—_lagi_. Sehingga kembali Levi menghela napas.

"Lagipula aku tahu kau tidak punya uang sepeserpun. Jadi ini _win-win solution._"

Ingin dia menonjok orang ini. Melemparnya ke sungai, bahkan. Tetapi terkaan Erwin benar dan flat Levi jaraknya sekitar tiga puluh menit—dengan kereta api. Rezeki tidak boleh ditolak, katanya, namun yang dialami Levi sekarang bukanlah anugerah melainkan _kepepet_.

Pria yang lebih pendek itu mengambil jaketnya: satu jaket kulit hitam yang tersampir di kursi kayu dalam _café._ Mengenakannya tak butuh waktu lama, hanya agak merepotkan.

Erwin menunggu.

"Sudah?" tanyanya memastikan.

Namun lagi-lagi Levi memilih abai, dan inilah kata-katanya sebelum naik ke dalam mobil bercat perak milik Erwin. "Jaraknya sekitar satu jam kalau naik mobil dari sini."

Dan jawaban Erwin?

"Tidak apa-apa, dengan begitu aku punya waktu lebih banyak untuk mengajakmu berbicara."

… _Terserahlah._

**-tamat-**

* * *

**Afterwords: **Ide di kepala itu mengerikan, bisa membuat satu yang tadinya berniat mengerjakan tugas, malah mengetik sedemikian panjang. Halo jurnal, apa kabarmu? Masih minta dikerjakan? Dan wahai kalian pembaca, terima kasih atas kunjungannya di sini. Maaf abstrak, padahal ini bukan bagian _research paper_. #bah

Dan saya masih suka _review_. Lol.

**041314—rdb**


End file.
